Mammoth (Featherweight)
Mammoth was a featherweight walkerbot which competed in the Featherweight Championship of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. Despite performing well in its heat, it was defeated at this stage after getting flipped by DTK. The robot shared its name with a previous series of machines from Team Mammoth, which appeared in Series 3 of Robot Wars and both series of Robot Wars Extreme. Design The featherweight Mammoth utilised a similar walking mechanism to the Extreme 1-2 version of its lightweight counterpart, with two metal 'feet' suspended from the middle of its body. It was a box-shaped robot with transparent armour and armed with a small side-facing cutting blade, similar to a clock arm. While considerably quicker than the lightweight Mammoth and possessing adequate pushing power, the featherweight Mammoth's blade was not low enough for it to reach lower-bodied opponents, and its high ground clearance left it vulnerable to getting flipped. Robot History Series 7 In the heats of the Featherweight Championship in the Seventh Wars, Mammoth was drawn up against Alienator, Cutlet, DTK, Typhoon Cadet, Staglet and Bernard. On activate, Mammoth walked briskly into the action, nudging into DTK with the blade before being bashed from the side by Staglet. It also absorbed a light hit from Alienator's vertical disc and was pushed from behind by Cutlet, who then missed a flip on Mammoth. Mammoth engaged in a brief pushing contest with Staglet, but neither robot gained any ground, and Staglet backed away. Bernard then rammed into Mammoth's front and DTK flicked the walker up from the side, but Mammoth stayed on its feet. Mammoth wandered round in the middle of the arena unopposed for a few seconds but was then attacked by Bernard and Alienator without suffering damage. DTK then slipped under Mammoth's side and nearly toppled it over, but Mammoth fell back down on top of Staglet. Mammoth continued to wander around the middle of the arena while Alienator activated the pit. DTK then flipped Cutlet over and into Mammoth's path. Cutlet was unable to self-right, so Mammoth made a run to try and push it down the pit, and eventually succeeded. While Mammoth twisted round and started to amble away from danger, Staglet reversed into the pit. Unfortunately for the walker, DTK then flipped Mammoth onto its side, where it couldn't self-right, its legs moving manically in the air. Mammoth was then counted out by the Refbot, eliminating it from the competition, just as Typhoon Cadet was sent flying through the air by the arena floor flipper. Mammoth was pushed onto the Drop Zone and a cooker fell from the roof and smashed into it, but Mammoth remained mostly undamaged, only sustaining a minor dent, and still showed signs of life by wiggling its legs. Sir Killalot then pushed Mammoth into the pit and did the same to Typhoon Cadet soon after, right before the remaining three competitors went to a judges' decision. The Judges' decision went in favour of DTK and Bernard, meaning that they proceeded to the final of the Featherweight Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Mammoth is one of two walkers to compete in a featherweight tournament on Robot Wars, the other being Extreme 2 competitor Neoteric. References Category:Walkerbots Category:Featherweights Category:Robots from Essex Category:UK Series competitors Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7